


Depend On Me

by iamthatCat



Series: 三猫 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: 三猫 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619539
Kudos: 6





	Depend On Me

“文经理，下班之后组里的人说要去聚餐，她们让我来问问您有没有兴趣参加。”

文俊辉此时刚穿好西装外套准备离开，闻言只是淡淡看了一眼被众人推来的秘书小姐，“不了，你们玩得高兴。”他露出一个疏离感极强的礼貌微笑，拿起自己的公文包走出办公室。

直到坐到车上才随手把手里的东西扔到副驾驶，有些疲倦地倒在方向盘上休息了一会儿才慢吞吞把车启动，缓缓开出停车场。

只不过还心心念念着家里的人儿，才刚开到路上没多久就踩足了油门。

一边从包里找出钥匙开门一边拧着脖子扯松领带，一开门就与蹲坐在玄关前的人对上了眼。那人见了文俊辉先是眼睛一亮，整个人微微动起来像是蓄势待发一般。

等文俊辉进了门站在一旁换鞋的时候他再也按捺不住，伸出白皙得甚至有几分病态的手挠挠他的腿，像是觉得很好玩一般又挠了几下，脸上也随即露出满足的笑容。但是下一秒他却把收回去的手递到了嘴边，用舌头在自己的手背上舔了几下，这才抬头重新看回文俊辉，张嘴更是冒出一声猫叫。“喵呜——”

文俊辉眼睛一暗，把公文包夹到腋下，一手捞起还保持蹲坐在地上的人儿抱到怀里，“我不是说过了吗，每次回家的时候知勋都要和我说话呀。”他说话的语速放得很慢，语气温柔，像是在哄小孩一样。

“啊……”李知勋感到自己大脑有点迷糊，好不容易才听懂文俊辉的话，开口先是干巴巴地叫了一声，随后才满是结巴、嘴里一个字一个字地蹦出来，“俊，尼，你，回，来，啦。”

“乖。”文俊辉亲昵地亲了亲他的脸颊，果不其然换来了对方同样表示亲昵的舔舐他的嘴唇。

可爱的小舌头在文俊辉的嘴唇上细细地舔了好几下，刚要收回去就被对方也伸出的舌头给勾了回去，随即亲热地吻在一起。纵使是已经吻过无数次李知勋也招架不住文俊辉的深吻，喉咙里呜呜呜地发出小动物般的呜咽，直到对方亲够了肯放开他了才倒在他怀里喘气，期间还不甘心地抬头瞪了他一眼。

文俊辉倒是丝毫不介意，手从腰上一路上移摸到李知勋脖子上的黑色皮质项圈，上面还吊着个银色的小铃铛，他用手指轻轻一拨，铃铛便发出清脆的声音，引得李知勋低头也想看，但碍于项圈和铃铛贴紧他的脖子而不得法，只能泄了气般扁扁嘴。

他拨弄铃铛的手指慢慢碰到了他的下巴，先是用食指轻抚了几下，一会儿又改用整只手抚摸逗弄他的下巴。李知勋舒服得直哼哼，乖乖在他怀里拿自己的下巴反蹭回去。

“呜——”李知勋被撞得一颠一颠，即使闭上了嘴巴那几声呜咽还是从唇齿间溢出，细微如小猫的声音听在文俊辉耳里顿时觉得他好可怜又好可爱。

不仅他出自口中的声音，挂在他脖子上的铃铛也随着所有者的动作而响动，听得李知勋羞红了脸，想把双腿合起来却被人早一步察觉，不仅不让他如意，还进一步分开他的腿，让性器能进得更深些。

李知勋又哭得抽抽搭搭，双手乱挥，随手一抓便抓到了刚刚还塞在他后穴充当尾巴的玩具，手在抓到那个毛茸茸的东西时哭声更是添了几分伤心意味。本来说话就结巴不顺，加上哭泣简直要听得文俊辉心都碎了。“呜……尾巴……我、我的尾、尾巴……”

他潜意识里还认为自己是只猫，这会儿看见刚才还在他身上的尾巴此时却被无情地扔到一边，顿时把刚才因为这条“尾巴”带给他的快感和磨人全数忘记，只记着自己的尾巴掉了，抓着文俊辉的手臂哭得凄惨。

文俊辉没有办法，只好强忍下冲动把他抱起来，边亲边哄他，“知勋又忘了？俊尼不是说过了知勋是没有尾巴的吗？但是因为知勋喜欢俊尼才给你尾巴的呀。”他从他手里夺过那个玩具，上面还残留着一些从他身体里带出来的黏液，看也不看一眼就随手扔到床下远离李知勋的视线，“不看了好不好，那个不是你的尾巴啊，知勋是最特别的猫咪，就算没有尾巴也是俊尼的乖猫咪是不是？”

李知勋哭得开始可怜地咳嗽，靠着文俊辉边咳边点头当是回答他的问题，文俊辉刚只顾着哄他还没把自己抽出来，这会儿一顿一顿地反而把两个人都挑起来了。

好不容易咳完李知勋把红彤彤的脸埋到了文俊辉裸露的胸膛上，黏糊糊地休息了一阵又悄悄地在他怀里抬头，那双眼睛还带着水汽，“那……那……知勋的，发、发情期还要……解决吗？”

文俊辉不禁失笑。所谓的发情期不过是第一次和李知勋做爱时哄骗他的说辞，那是李知勋第一次感受到性爱的快感，只知道自己被做得射了一遍又一遍，面对自己一塌糊涂的下半身羞耻得被文俊辉哄了好久都说不出一个字来，只顾着“喵呜喵呜”直叫唤，万般无奈之下他只好选择哄骗他。

“但是猫咪都会有发情期的啊，你只是到了发情期而已，这很正常你不要太过害羞。”

“真的吗？”面对李知勋的泪眼婆娑文俊辉只能厚着脸皮骗下去，明明是他把人操得直哭却说是李知勋的原因所以不用太害羞。

不过事实证明得知这个“真相”之后李知勋也放开了，在床上也愈发主动，既勾人又不自知的模样看得文俊辉更是冲动，时不时就变着法儿地操他。

本来他就变相被文俊辉囚禁在家中不让他出门半步，开了荤之后两个人的性爱更是变本加厉地增多，文俊辉放假在家的日子只让他穿着他的一件衬衫，他喜欢就会在房子里的任一一处突然操他，无论是厨房，书房还是阳台。

他只管被操得错乱，一会儿像猫一样叫唤一会儿又变回普通人一样嗯嗯啊啊地大声呻吟，磕磕巴巴地说舒服或者求饶。

“要，自然要的。”文俊辉安慰般亲了亲李知勋的眼角，扶起他让他以正面坐在他腿上的姿势承受他的新一轮顶弄。

被自身的体重使他把文俊辉的性器吞得更深，两只手堪堪巴着对方的肩膀才勉强保持住平衡，最后还是忍不住在一声呻吟后张嘴咬住了文俊辉的肩膀，但后来又被操弄得根本咬不住而改为把整张脸埋了进去，最后被文俊辉捏着下巴强迫他抬头与他热吻。

有什么关系呢，只要他乖乖当他的猫就好了。


End file.
